Rebutan
by Schein Mond
Summary: Sasuke dan Gaara rebutan? Bad summary. Drabble. RnR. DLDR!


Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Pair: **SasuNaru, slight GaaNaru**

Genre: **Romance, Humor**

Warnings: **typo(s), AU, Drabble**

**Sorry if there are similarities in the name of the character and story ideas**

.

**-SG-**

.

"Hahaha, dasar kalian ini. Bisakah kalian sehari saja tidak bertengkar?"

"Tidak,"

"Kenapa kalian itu selalu bertengkar? Padahal kalian itu kompak sekali,"

"Tidak,"

"Tuh 'kan. Kalian itu kompak sekali,"

Ingin tahu siapa yang sedang bercakap-cakap? Ada seorang berambut pirang, seorang berambut hitam kelam dengan gaya seperti pantat ayam, dan seorang dengan rambut merah. Terlihat si rambut pirang sedang melerai pemuda berambut hitam dan merah yang sedang bertengkar.

"Sudahlah, jangan bertengkar terus. Sebenarnya apa yang sedang kalian perebutkan,"

"Kau,"

"Dasar kali—EEEHH?! Apa kalian bilang?"

"Kami memperebutkan kau,"

"Ha..ha..ha, kalian pasti bercanda," tawa Naruto putus-putus—_nervous_.

"Sayangnya tidak," balas Sasuke dan Gaara bersamaan.

"Ha..ha..ha... Sudahlah, ayo kita pergi ke taman," ajak Naruto dengan semburat merah tipis yang menghiasi pipi tan bergaris miliknya.

.

.

.

Sejak hari itu Sasuke dan Gaara selalu memperebutkan hati Naruto. Seperti ini contohnya.

"Dobe,"

"Kenapa, Teme?"

"Ayo pulang,"

"Tidak usah, Teme. Aku bisa jalan kaki. Lagi pula rumahku kan tak jauh dari sekolah,"

"Aku tak terima kata 'tidak', Dobe," kata Sasuke seraya menarik tangan Naruto.

"Naik, Dobe,"

"Pegangan yang kuat,"

"Jangan ngebut ya, Te—UWAAAAAH!" Sasuke menarik gas motornya dengan kencang, membuat Naruto berpegangan dipinggang Sasuke dengan erat. Err... Mungkin lebih tepatnya memeluk, karena tangan Naruto melingkar dipinggang Sasuke dengan erat. Bisa dilihat wajahnya memucat, mata terpejam, dan keringat dingin mulai keluar dari pori-pori dahinya. Sementara Sasuke menyeringai senang.

"TEMEEEE! Jangan ngebuuut! Kau kan sudah tahu kalau aku takut dengan kecepataaan!"

"Tenang saja, Dobe,"

"HUWAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

.

**Dirumah Naruto**

"Ayo turun, Dobe,"

"..."

"Dobe?"

"..."

"Dobe?"

"BAKA TEME! Aku tak mau naik motor lagi denganmu kalau kau ngebut!"

Brugh.

"Kau kenapa, Dobe?"

"Kakiku lemas tahu! Dan itu gara-gara kau!" bentak Naruto—yang sedang terduduk lemas di halaman depan rumahnya—dengan wajah pucat, dihiasi dengan keringat dingin di dahi miliknya.

"Ha—ah dasar, Dobe,"

Itu salah satu contoh pendekatan dari Sasuke. Sementara Gaara...

"Naruto,"

"Kenapa, Gaara?"

"Ada waktu?"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku mau mengajakmu makan siang,"

"Baiklah, aku ada waktu ko—"

"Tak bisa, Dobe. Kau ada janji denganku. Ke toko buku,"

"Ah! Aku lupa. Maaf ya, Gaara. Sepertinya lain kali,"

'Sialan kau pantat ayam,'

"Gaara?"

"Hn, tak apa,"

"Maaf ya, Gaara. Ayo, Teme,"

Seperti itu contoh pendekatan Gaara. Tak jarang gagal karena ulah Sasuke. Gaara hanya bisa meng-iya-kan tolakan Naruto—padahal dalam hatinya memaki-maki orang yang menggagalkan pendekatannya. _Poor you_, Gaara...

.

**-SG-**

.

"Teme, Gaara! Ayo pergi ke taman,"

"Hn,"

"Isshh! Bisakah kalian berhenti menyebutkan dua huruf itu?"

"Hn,"

"Sudahlah, aku capek bertengkar dengan kalian. Ayo ke taman,"

.

.

"Teme! Lihat anak itu, lucu sekali ya?"

"Lebih lucu kau, Dobe,"

Blush...

.

"Gaara, aku mau itu," pinta Naruto ketika melihat _ice cream _rasa jeruk.

"Aku belikan, tunggu disini,"

"Yay~, terima kasih, Gaara,"

.

"Teme! Anak itu manis sekali,"

"Kau lebih manis, Dobe,"

Blush...

.

"Gaara, ayo berfoto,"

.

"Teme! Kupu-kupunya cantik, ya?"

"Dobe, sudah kubilang kau itu melebihi apapun didunia ini. Dan kau lebih cantik dari pada kupu-kupu itu," BLUSH... Merah total. Wajah Naruto merah padam mendengar ucapan Sasuke yang... Menurutnya tak akan pernah keluar dari mulut seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

.

Gaara sebal melihat kedekatan antara Sasuke dengan Naruto. Ia lebih banyak diam—memikirkan cara untuk mendapatkan Naruto. Ia melihat kesekeliling—mencari sesuatu yang dapat ia gunakan untuk mendapatkan hati pujaan hatinya—Naruto. Dan matanya berhenti pada suatu objek yang diyakininya akan berhasil mendapatkan hati Naruto. Ia sedikit menjauh dari pasangan Hitam-Kuning, dan mengambil objek yang diyakininya akan berhasil merebut hati si Kuning—Naruto.

"Teme—,"

Set!

"Naruto, ini untukmu. Maukah kau—,"

Set!

Tarik.

"Ini bunga untukmu, Dobe. Maukah kau jadi pacarku?"

"E-eh..?" Naruto masih bingung dengan kejadian tarik-menarik barusan. Gaara yang tiba-tiba menarik Naruto, lalu berlutut dihadapannya, dan memberikannya bunga. Tapi ia langsung ditarik oleh sang Teme, dan Sasuke juga merebut bunga yang dipegang oleh Gaara. Selanjutnya? Kalimat 'penembakan' diluncurkan oleh Sasuke.

"Jadi? Apa jawabanmu, Dobe?"

"A-aku..,"

"Kau suka padaku, Dobe," tanya—tidak. Itu sebuah penyataan, bukan pertanyaan.

Semburat merah tipis menghiasi pipi bergaris Naruto. Dengan malu-malu, Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

"Kau kalah, Panda,"

"Cih! Aku bahkan belum mengucapkan kalimat itu tadi,"

"Eh? Maksud kalian apa?"

"Kami suka padamu. Dan kami ini rival dalam memperebutkan hatimu," jawab kedua manusia _stoic _bersamaan.

"Dan aku mendapatkan hatimu, Dobe,"

Chuu~

"T-teme! Ini ditempat umum! Dilihat orang tahu! Dasar tak tahu malu!" protes Naruto karena tiba-tiba Sasuke menciumnya tepat dibibir. Dan itu dilihat oleh banyak orang yang sedang berada ditaman.

"Kalau begitu kau mau ditempat tertutup, 'kan?"

"Teme mesum!"

'Cih! Aku dilupakan,' batin si rambut merah yang hanya bisa melihat pasangan Hitam-Kuning didepannya dengan tatapan kesal.

.

.

_Poor _Gaara...

**.**

**-SG-**

**.**

**~FIN(?)~**


End file.
